


Nothing is Forever...

by Abitfairytailforme



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 18:37:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7543582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abitfairytailforme/pseuds/Abitfairytailforme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor asks Rose how long she is going to travel with him. Her response?</p><p>Forever</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing is Forever...

**Author's Note:**

> You can interpreted their relationship at this point however you want. If you want them to be together, just friends, I left it very open. 
> 
> It's a short fic, but one that wouldn't stop bothering me until I wrote it. 
> 
> Set sometime in season 2.
> 
> Hope you enjoy(and sorry for any grammar issues)

“So, Rose. How long do you plan to travel with daft old me?” The Doctor asked one day. Rose grinned.

“Forever.”

“Forever? That’s quite a long time, don’t know if I could stand that.”

“Oy!” She gently smacked his arm and mock glared at him angrily.

“But really, forever?”

“Forever and ever.”

“Nothing lasts forever, Rose. Suns die, planets are destroyed, nothing in the universe is forever.”

“Well, we’ll be together forever.” Rose said stubbornly

The Doctor smiled at her and her optimism. Humans were very optimistic.

However, years later, hundreds and hundreds, long past Rose’s death, he found that her memory, her spirit, still traveled with him. That she truly meant to travel with him…

… Forever.


End file.
